There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: MMN. One-hundred sentences about everyday life with Mello, Near, and Matt--as well as the deep bond they share, one that goes beyond friendship. Oneshot, M for mentions of sex and language. 100 themes challenge.


I've always wanted to do the 100 themes challenge…so here they are! Beware of run-on sentences, threesome, mentions of sex, and language. Also, the 'you' in the fic refers to Matt, if you couldn't tell. And yes, I did have this up a while back...a situation made me remove it, and I just remembered about it, so I am now putting it back up. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

_**-01: Intro-**_

You remember that when you first met them, all the way back at Wammy's, Mello's golden laugh and Near's quiet smile, you knew that the three of you would somehow become intertwined forever.

_**-02: Love-**_

You remember that you knew, even all the way back when you were six, and confused and alone and wondering where mommy and daddy were, you knew that you loved them, and you didn't even care that they were two other boys.

_**-03: Light-**_

Near was always so light to you, pure white pajamas and snowy-pure platinum hair, tiny frame always relaxing into your arms when you wrapped them around him, he just seemed like he was perfect in every way.

_**-04: Dark-**_

If Near was light, then Mello was dark, always managing to convince you to sneak out of the orphanage with him, black clothes seemingly suggesting his playful nature that might have gotten a little too playful that time in the storage closet.

_**-05: Seeking solace-**_

That day Near knocked on the door of your apartment, you walked across the room and twisted the doorknob, Mello staring across the room, just as surprised as you to see Near, THE Near, standing on your front steps with a backpack and teddy bear in hand, apparently coming to request a place to stay.

_**-06: Break away-**_

You find it so hard at times, so very hard for you to pull your lips away from their own, forcing yourself to resist the urges you get, not wanting to have to ever miss the feeling of their skin upon yours; but you know that Near has case work to do, and Mello has some business somewhere, leaving you to play videogames and await their return to you.

_**-07: Heaven-**_

The first night it happened, you forgot exactly how, but all you can remember was the pleasure, the feeling of Near and Mello squirming and whimpering and moaning and--_ohmygodIdon'trememberhowtobreathe_.

_**-08: Innocence-**_

Near always seemed so pure, no matter how many times you both touched him, no matter how many times he screamed your names and came, yet when you think about it, the truth dawns upon you that it may be you who is the more innocent one.

_**-09: Drive-**_

It's the little things you enjoy most, just taking a drive with the two of them, you behind the wheel and Mello and Near bickering in the backseat, and you have to yell at them to shut up before they make you crash.

_**-10: Breathe again-**_

After the sweat has dried, and your lungs are taking in air again, you hold the two of them close and vow to never let them go, just feeling their breathing slow as the gentle hum of your voice lulls them to sleep, and you thank god for whatever miracle that brought them to you.

_**-11: Memory-**_

The three of you always talk about everything you remember of your childhood before Wammy's, trying to compile your memories and figure out what exactly parents are, and why the idea of a family all sitting around the fire seems so appealing.

_**-12: Insanity-**_

It's the little things they do that drive you insane, the way Mello licks his chocolate, the way Near will undo the top buttons on his pajamas and expose his pale shoulder to you, just begging you to touch and kiss it, and the way Mello comes up behind you in the kitchen and runs his hands up your shirt, it's _every little thing_ that makes you go absolutely wild.

_**-13: Misfortune-**_

Misfortune seems to only manifest itself in the smallest things, not being able to work its way into the tight bond the three of you have—it's an out-of-stock videogame here, a broken toy there, and maybe even a chocolate bar that melted in the pocket of Mello's favorite leather pants, but with a kiss, it seems to just disappear and everything becomes right again.

_**-14: Smile-**_

It's a rare sight to see either of them smile, Near always monotone and serious and Mello always angry at one thing or another, but when they do, you know that it was worth every late night scanning the toy shelves for the exact Transformer he wanted, or driving across town to go to his favorite chocolate shop and pick him up a box.

_**-15: Silence-**_

To an outsider, it might seem like a bad sign when the three of you don't speak a word to each other, even when you're all in the same room for hours, but what the outsider wouldn't know is that there was never any need for words.

_**-16: Questioning-**_

When they suspiciously ask where you were all day, and you just tell them to look at the calendar; they see that it's February 14th and they realize that you've been out buying them gifts, so they throw their arms around you and smile as sweet as possible to make it all worth it.

_**-17: Blood-**_

It's the one thing you hate, even the sight of the red liquid makes you squeamish, but when Mello cuts his finger trying to bake you a cake for your birthday, you insist on bandaging it up and asking what it is that you put in birthday cakes that needed to be cut up.

_**-18: Rainbow-**_

The day the three of you spent in the park was memorable for Near in particular, because it was you that pointed out a rainbow, and then it was Mello that had to tease him for having never seen one before.

_**-19: Grey-**_

When they aren't there, it seems as though the walls of the apartment lose their usually-colorful charm, all of the food tasting bland to your taste buds, and all you can do is spend all day mindlessly cleaning and playing videogames you've beaten a thousand times over, just waiting for them to get home.

_**-20: Fortitude-**_

It's the one thing that you can't lack when they do, Mello praying all alone over all of the wrongs and sins he has committed, Near locking himself in the bathroom and trying to cry silently, not knowing that his sobs were echoing through the heating vents.

_**-21: Vacation-**_

You spent weeks planning a vacation for the three of you, and of course, Mello said yes right away…Near said no, that he had work, but the two of you kidnapped him and made him come along anyways.

_**-22: Mother Nature-**_

It's all of the walks through the forest you've taken, all of the flowers you've picked for them, every picnic and trip to the park—they all make you thankful for the pure beauty of nature, and the way that it seems even more beautiful with the two of them.

_**-23: Cat-**_

It was an orange tabby, and when you were walking down to the store to get a pack of smokes and saw it on the side of the road, you couldn't resist taking it back to the apartment, even when you knew that the two of them would pretend to hate it.

_**-24: No time-**_

When your cell phone rang, and you saw that the caller ID said it was Mello, you flipped it open before the Zelda theme song was past the first five notes, and when his voice reached your ears and cried pitiful pleads for help because he had gone and been a dumbass, blew himself up or something, it didn't seem like you could get to him fast enough.

_**-25: Trouble lurking-**_

To anybody else, it wouldn't seem as if though this could last, the almost-perfect balance that the three of you managed to keep, that there had to be trouble lurking—but hell, you were geniuses, and the three of you knew that you could always make it work.

-_**26: Tears-**_

The only time you ever cry is when you're all alone, and you're in no danger of letting them know that you're having a bad day, because you just can't stand to see the way they look and you, and you just have such a hard time dealing with yourself when you know that you made them worry.

_**-27: Foreign-**_

The feeling of love is strange to the three of you, but it's a good kind of strange, and it only makes you want to explore this newfound bliss more thoroughly, not wanting to miss an ounce of this foreign delight.

_**-28: Sorrow-**_

The three of you visit L's grave every anniversary of his death, bringing flowers and just reminiscing, no matter how many old scars and fights from Wammy's it brings back, because you know that Mello, Near, and Matt are gone now—instead, it's Mihael, Nate, and Mail, and that's okay with the three of you.

_**-29: Happiness-**_

Every night after it happens, and you're laying there, a sleeping figure on either side of you, you realize that nothing will ever feel as good or make you as happy as you are when the three of you are so close.

_**-30: Under the rain-**_

You went to go for a walk around the block when it was raining, just letting the cold droplets drip down the lenses of your goggles—but suddenly you suddenly felt two people slip their hands into your own, and you looked up and they were there, bringing you your raincoat so you didn't get a cold and insisting they go with you so you wouldn't get lonely.

_**-31: Flowers-**_

Near's favorite are roses, and Mello pretends not to like them because he thinks that they're for sissies, but you know he secretly likes bellflowers—you look everywhere for them, because there's only a small gap of time where they're both in season at the best picking time, and you make sure to buy them each one, a small pride swelling in your chest when they smile at you and put them in a vase on the dinner table.

_**-32: Night-**_

It's nighttime that you enjoy most, because even when you aren't making love to them, you all sleep in the same king-size bed and hold each other close, just letting each other's breathing lull you to sleep, and you realize that it's when you're with them that you feel like nothing else matters.

_**-33: Expectations-**_

You always expect Mello and Near to fight…it's just a part of daily life for you, and you expect to have to pick up Near's toys off the floor, and you know you'll have to yell at Mello for eating so much chocolate, and they have to tell you to put our your cigarettes in the house because it really stinks; so whenever that's not there, something seems missing—so when you know that Mello and Near aren't looking, you light up a cigarette or knock over one of Near's toys or slip Mello an extra chocolate bar, just to make it seem normal again.

_**-34: Stars-**_

The whole car ride there, Near was asleep in the backseat of the car and Mello was just bitching and wondering aloud where it was that you could possibly be driving the two of them so late, but when you took them out on to a hill in the middle of the field, and the three of you all looked at the many stars that littered the night sky, you knew it was worth it.

_**-35: Hold my hand-**_

Near is always shy about it, soft voice asking as though he was requesting a million dollars, Mello simply demands it; you just slip your hands into their own, calming their fears of rejection and subconsciously making them contemplate why they feared rejection in the first place.

_**-36: Precious treasure-**_

Mello and Near look at you strangely when you touch them like they're made of porcelain, just a light brush on a shoulder there, a soft caress of their thighs, but you're secretly afraid that you'll hurt them, or do something they don't want to, so you always take it slow and treat them like the irreplaceable treasures they are.

_**-37: Eyes-**_

You can feel their gazes bore holes into the back of your head as you sit on the floor and play videogames until FINALLY, you turn around and see the two of them just sitting there on the couch, and onyx gray and sapphire blue can't meet forest green because of the goggles you wear to keep everybody out—so they make you pause your game, then they take off your goggles and just stare for a while.

_**-38: Abandoned-**_

Even if it's only in your dreams, sometimes you just imagine that they'll abandon you like your parents abandoned you on the steps of Wammy's, and you wake up crying for reasons beyond your comprehension; they ask what's wrong and you just say you just had a nightmare, but they insist on lying their heads against your chest until you fall back to sleep anyways.

_**-39: Dreams-**_

Your dreams and nightmares are filled with so many things, everything from Mello and Near dying to your most sadistic of wet dreams, and when you wake up with your throbbing cock straining against your Nintendo boxers, they tease you for dreaming about them when they're right there—but they help you take care of it anyways.

_**-40: Rated-**_

It was you and Mello who took Near to his first R-rated movie, and you remember how Mello was in hysterics after the movie because you had told him Near would awkwardly look away from the larger-than-life screens during the sex scenes—but to make up for the mockery, the two of you showed him something he couldn't just awkwardly look away from.

_**-41: Teamwork-**_

It's an essential in a relationship with three people— you have to know that Mello revels in all of the attention that the both of you give his gorgeous body, and you need to recognize that Near needs to be shown affection to know that he's wanted, so you get over any shyness or fears you had and give them what they want.

_**-42: Standing still-**_

Near's working on a case and Mello is off somewhere again, so all you can do is lie on the couch and stare at the TV, watching mindless programs and wondering how shit like that ever made it on television, just waiting for the two of them to be free—your eyes dart over to the clock again and you see it hasn't even been a minute since you last checked, and you wonder how time can stand so still.

_**-43: Dying-**_

The only thing you fear, despite seeming completely unshakable to the two of them—death…it's not yours, per say, but theirs; you're so afraid that one of them would die and then the two of you who were left would be so alone, a big chunk missing out of each of you, so you keep it hidden and buried deep, not ever wanting to have to face it.

_**-44: Two roads-**_

It seemed like there were two choices, and that you were only able to pick one, no matter how much it would hurt or tear you apart—Mello or Near, but when you found that the three of you held feelings for each other, it was like the two paths had merged into one again.

_**-45: Illusion-**_

When you wake up in the morning every day, it's almost like it's a dream that you still haven't woken up from, and that you might just be in some sort of fantasy world like in the Matrix, but then you stumble into a wall and pain shoots up your spine and you realize that it's all real.

_**-46: Family-**_

To make up for what you never had at Wammy's, the three of you have formed a sort of dysfunctional family—you're the mother that worries too much and sacrifices everything to hold it all together; Mello is the father who always comes home from work late and in a bad mood, and probably drinks a bit too much for his own good; and Near is the seemingly-helpless child that strives for attention from mommy and daddy, the one that needs to be reassured that he is loved just as much, even he doesn't have the exact same relationship mommy and daddy do.

_**-47: Creation-**_

It's the small things they do for you—a quickly-scribbled thank-you note here, an extra kiss or a surprise hug there; those are the things that make you so happy that you did it, and it's those same little things that create a more meaningful bond between the three of you.

_**-48: Childhood-**_

Not one of you had one, not a normal one filled with parties and picnics and watching movies on the couch with mommy and daddy—all you knew were moldy-smelling books and being number one, so you try and help them forget about all of that by reminding them of what they have now.

_**-49: Stripes-**_

'Stripes' is the word that describes you perfectly, Mello in his black clothes with his black thoughts, Near in white pajamas with nothing on the outside, you're the boy in the striped shirt that holds everything together—you always have been.

_**-50: Breaking the rules-**_

Whenever the three of you sneak an kiss or you feel Mello squeeze your ass, Near finally being assertive and grabbing your arm to wrap it around his petite waist, you get a rush of adrenaline that pumps through your veins even just thinking about all of the taboos the three of you are blatantly ignoring.

_**-51: Sport-**_

Mello's always loved sports so even though you and Near have never really liked them, you offer to go to the park with him and kick around the soccer ball; just to help him bring back all of those old memories when he played soccer (or 'football') in the backyard of Wammy's.

_**-52: Deep in thought-**_

Mello and Near each get a strange look on their face when they're trying to think, and all you can do is stare at them and snicker softly, watching the way Mello cocks his head and nibbles on the corner of his chocolate bar, and the way that Near will twirl a lock of hair around his finger and won't even blink when you wave a hand in front of his face.

_**-53: Keeping a secret-**_

It's never anything big, but you tend to keep secrets from the two of them—on Christmas, you sneak presents out underneath the tree, and on their birthdays, you buy them presents they specifically told you not to, and they do the same for you; because you know that L taught you, not all secrets are bad.

_**-54: Tower-**_

You once saw Near sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a book that you're almost sure Mello had bought him—Grimm's Fairy Tales, and you hear him snicker softly as he flips open to Rapunzel, so you walk over to him and peek over his shoulder because if something makes Near laugh, it has to be funny…turns out, he opened to a page with an illustration, and it just so happens that Raupnzel looks like Mello with long hair, stuck in a tower and awaiting his prince.

_**-55: Waiting-**_

You promised to meet them in the park not too far from the apartment, but you just got so caught up in the new Zelda game that you ended up keeping them waiting for an hour—you were so afraid that they would be mad, or have done something without you, so you ran as fast as you could and let out a sigh of relief when you saw them just sitting on a bench, not smelling like sweat and only holding hands; it was then that you vowed to never keep them waiting again.

_**-56: Danger ahead-**_

The car ride haunts you every night, you were driving them down do the mall across town and you didn't see the sign that blatantly warned 'Danger Ahead,' so you weren't expecting the torn up road—you swerved and crashed into a tree, and even though your sports car was able to be fixed, and nobody was hurt, you wonder what would have happened if you had veered off the road a second later.

_**-57: Sacrifice-**_

It's the name of the game, everything that you can do you WILL, as long as you know that it will bring a smile to their face, make their day that much easier—you do it all for them.

_**-58: Kick in the head-**_

Mello and Near had always been competing, and martial arts was no exception—they wanted to fight like L, and they insisted you watch them…well, Mello accidentally kicked Near in the head, and when he was repeatedly apologizing and looking at you for help, he didn't even see that Near was fine and about to glomp him down to the ground from behind.

_**-59: No way out-**_

This grip they have on you, it's not possible for you to escape…not that you want to, you've never tried, but you just know that you couldn't live without the feeling of Mello's black-nailed fingers entangling themselves in your hair, and Near resting his head on your shoulder as you sit on the floor and play videogames.

_**-60: Rejection-**_

You never really told them back at Wammy's how you felt because you were so terrified of rejection, Mello not being your friend anymore and Near not being…well…whatever he was to you, so you kept your feelings hidden, and now you wonder how things might have been if you told them how you felt back then.

_**-61: Fairy tale-**_

If Mello was Rapunzel, then Near was Snow White, his white hair and ebony eyes and red lips—and if they were the princesses, you insisted on being their brave prince, and you knew that you would do anything to make sure that this fairy tale was one with a happily ever after.

_**-62: Magic-**_

Both Mello and Near have approached you separately and asked if you were magic, serious expressions on their face, because they wonder (and sometimes you do too) how exactly you manage to buy the groceries, clean, buy them presents, and manage to accomplish some great feat in your videogame that you insist on telling them about at dinner—but it's what you do every day.

_**-63: Do not disturb-**_

It was worth the eight-hour car ride to the expensive hotel, because you knew that the two of them needed a break from cases and illegal weapons dealings, so you insisted on taking them to a resort—you never got any relaxing done, because as soon as Mello saw the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the room's door and got ideas, you knew the three of you wouldn't have a still moment all night.

_**-64: Multitasking-**_

Multitasking has become much easier since Near came to live with the two of you—now you've learned how to use both of your hands to the most pleasurable extent, knowing that you have to be able to run your fingertips oh-so-slightly up Near's sides while you rake your nails down the inside of Mello's thighs, because that's just how he likes it.

_**-65: Horror-**_

When the three of you watch a scary movie, you always have to sit on the couch between the two of them, listening to their scoffs and reassurances that they aren't scared; but then again, you're always the one that has to let them squeeze your hand in fear until it turns purple from blood loss.

_**-66. Traps-**_

You all lay traps for one another, whether it's suckering Near into telling you how much he loves you, or playing sick so Mello stays home and takes a break from that damned mafia he's spending all his time at—of course, they've tricked you out of your videogames too many times to name, but you're a lot easier…when Mello and Near are lying on your bed, naked with nothing but cat ears on, Mister Bubbles can wait.

_**-67: Playing the melody-**_

Spring cleaning rolled around, and Near happened upon a violin case when he was tossing out piles of old junk; insisting on keeping it when Mello tried to trash it, but it was two weeks before he got up the courage to play it—you and Mello listened, but you could do nothing but marvel at the beautiful sound and wonder how the hell he managed to play Beethoven on something other than the piano.

_**-68: Hero-**_

The three of you used to all have the same idol—L, or course, but now you've all managed to see each other as a hero; you with your seemingly superhuman powers and the fact you give up everything for them…but yet you still try harder, because it secretly makes you feel inadequate every time you watch Near solve a math problem you know you could never even come near to figuring out, or when you see Mello walk out of the shower, water droplets working their way down his perfect body.

_**-69: Annoyance-**_

The three of you lie in bed and you call Mello and Near your two little ukes; Mello gets huffy and insists that he's seme and Near is irked that Mello snorted at him when he asked what martial arts terms had to do with sex, but all you can do is laugh and pull them closer to you.

_**-70: 67 percent-**_

Near insisted that there was a full sixty-seven percent chance that the relationship the three of them held would end in disaster, because his brain only seems able to think in percents, but you and Mello insist on keeping that other thirty-three percent alive and healthy.

_**-71: Obsession-**_

You've all learned to put up with each other's obsessions, whether they be videogames and cigarettes, toys and puzzles, hell, even chocolate and guns; but you do it because you know that they strive to put up with yours too.

_**-72: Mischief managed-**_

Mello and Near's giggles echoed throughout the hall of the apartment as you made your way back to the bedroom, and every time your boots thunked against the wooden floors, you heard a 'shh' and a tiny whisper of 'be quiet, Mello,' and when you finally made it back there and opened the closed door, you saw that the two of them were sitting on the bed with something hidden behind their back—they bought you a PS3 when you were taking a nap on the couch, even when you specifically told them not to…but you ignored the gaming system for the night, instead thanking them repeatedly.

_**-73: I can't-**_

Near protested the first time; soft voice quavering with nerves as you put a gentle hand to his cheek and assured him everything would be all right, so he finally closed his eyes and nodded in answer to all of the questions you and Mello asked him, letting the two of you do what you had wanted to do for so long.

_**-74: Are you challenging me?-**_

'_Are you challenging me?'_ Blonde hair flies everywhere as he angrily yells, and a thin hand rises to twirl a curl of white hair that has fallen in front of onyx eyes—and you know that you're only helping when you scream at them for being so immature and childish, so you ignore their hurt looks and storm off into the bedroom to await the neighbors knocking on the door to see if everything is okay.

_**-75: Mirror-**_

Each morning, you wake Mello and Near up at the same time you get up, and the three of you go into the bathroom to brush your teeth and do your hair—the mirror in the bathroom rests over the small sink shows three tired faces that quickly wake up with a few well-placed kisses and touches, but you're smiling the whole time you watch Mello 'accidentally' shove you and Near out of the way so that he can have more time to admire himself in the mirror.

_**-76: Broken pieces-**_

Shattered glass lies all over the floor, and you and Near rush out into the living room to see that the ceiling light fixture fell and hit Mello, and the blonde is just lying on the floor amongst the broken pieces, blood staining the nearby carpet and a flashback runs through your head and you remember how close he was to almost dying—so Near's forced to keep his head and call the hospital while you can do nothing but hyperventilate.

_**-77: Test-**_

Black and white clash in the game of Mahjong that Mello made you judge, and he was sure that he would beat Near this time—but then, when it was a tie, you distracted them from their test of wits by saying that strip poker would be a much better judge of wits (and of course, you managed to win, and…well…you can guess what happened after that).

_**-78: Drink-**_

Mello was the one that first suggested that the three of you have a drink—just a quick shot, nothing more, but soon…well, one drink turned into one too many, and Near was stark raving drunk and crawling all over the two of you and slipping his hands up your shirts and pulling his own pants down until you and Mello got just as drunk as he was, and then you made him scream so loud the neighbors got just as little sleep as you did.

_**-79: Starvation-**_

When Near first moved in, you remember how hungry he was because there was nothing but chocolate and smokes from the nearby corner pharmacy—he forced both you and Mello to come with him to Walmart and buy some normal food, and then he had to teach you how to cook it, and you still have a couple of burn scars and places you remember slicing your finger open with those damn KITCHEN KNIVES (which you're completely positive are out to get you).

_**-80: Words-**_

Most people think that communication is necessary to know everything about somebody, but you all know that it's really not—you can figure out that Near wants your attention _now,_ and that Mello likes Godiva better than Hershey's…all you have to do is observe, and you can figure so many things out.

_**-81: Pen and paper-**_

It was Near who found your diary, and it was on a Saturday morning that you woke up and walked out to the living room to see them sitting on the couch and reading it—you blushed and stuttered and tried to grab it back from them, but they played keep-away with it for a while until you finally gave up, and they took pity and gave it back to you…with a few more playful jokes about your dreams of living in a big house in the country, just the three of you.

_**-82: Can you hear me?-**_

Sweet moans wash over your ears as you continually whisper, '_Louder…I can't hear you_," so they moan louder to please you, and those moans turn louder still as you rock your hips against their own and place soft kisses on their neck, restraining your own weak whimpers as your head spins from the goddamn body-shaking pleasure.

_**-83: Heal-**_

It was awkward for a while at first—Near was still healing from the fact that you both abandoned him and forced him to become the emotionless robot he was, and Mello was trying to get over the rivalry he used to have with Near, and you were still getting over your initial shyness…but in the end, you all managed to rip off old scars and grow new tissue, and you know that you couldn't have healed completely of one of you was missing.

_**-84: Out cold-**_

It was that week that was hell for you—you had caught the most terrible bug you ever had, a flu of some sort, and you remember that you were so sick you could barely open your eyes; Mello thought you were dying and Near just kept dabbing a damp cloth against your forehead…the only thing you hated about being out cold for that long was not being able to see them.

_**-85: Spiral-**_

Some days you spiral, when Mello and Near have a big fight and there's no cigarettes, but what really bothers you is when they don't even sleep in the same bed as you—you're back in the bedroom, lying in the king bed and lamenting over how empty the bed feels without them, Mello's lying on the couch, and Near's in the kitchen and sitting in front of his laptop…eventually, you know you can't sleep without them there, so you have to go out into the other rooms and flick the lights on and demand that they come and lie down with you.

_**-86: Seeing red-**_

When the three of you go somewhere, walking side-by-side, Mello on the left, Near in the middle, and you in the right; it's always you who keeps Mello from angrily cussing out the unfortunate bystander that happens to stare at the three of you a moment too long.

_**-87: Food-**_

You spent all day cooking when they were gone, making a huge dinner for the both of them, and you knew that the lasagna kinda looked gross and the chocolate cake wasn't exactly perfect, but when they came in and practically glomped you, it was worth the fact that you couldn't play videogames for the next week thanks to your hands suffering first-degree burns and numerous cuts from those sharp-ass kitchen knives.

_**-88: Pain-**_

It puts you in pain when you see them in pain, even if it's only a papercut or a scrape, you insist on cleaning and disinfecting and bandaging it, repeatedly asking them if they're okay—they only tell you you're worrying about nothing.

_**-89: Through the fire-**_

Mello now has a fear of fires, and every time he lays a hand on his scar, he's reminded of his brush with death—so you and Near have to try your best never to leave a candle unattended or a stove flame on higher than it should be, because you don't want even the smallest of kitchen fires to break out and cause him to relive the time he almost died in a fire.

_**-90: Triangle-**_

If you had to pick a shape that matched the three of you, it'd easily be a triangle—three sides, three points, there's three of everything, yet it never manages to look out-of-place or on the verge of collapse…just like the three of you.

_**-91: Drowning-**_

Their touches are so soft and hot and passion filled, you just can't help but let them wash over you until you're clenching the bedsheets in your hands until your knuckles turn white and groaning until your throat is too sore to make another sound; and it just feels like your drowning until Near reassures you that you're in good hands with a gentle kiss on the lips.

_**-92: All that I have-**_

They really are all that you have, and you're not just saying it to be romantic or any crap like that, you really mean it—you can't think of a single thing besides Mello or Near that's worth the effort of living, it's only them, they're the only thing that means anything.

_**-93: Give up-**_

'_Give up'_ you whisper, gently placing butterfly kisses up and down Near's spine as your green eyes take in the adorable sight beneath you, and even Mello can't disagree that it drives him wild—Near's hands are cuffed above his head and a blindfold is tied loosely around his eyes, and his erection is begging for release, yet he still won't call you 'Master'…of course, it's only a matter of touches before he gives in; because you can even get _Mello_ to give in, and that's not an easy task.

_**-94: Last hope-**_

Back at the orphanage, you knew you were going to pull an A and hang yourself if the pressure didn't stop, and Mello and Near were your last hope—when you found out that there was some sort of hope, and after you found that both Mello and Near liked you, you knew that things would eventually get better...you'll admit, you never expected Near to show up at your apartment after you left him at Wammy's to go after Mello when the blonde ran away, but he did, and things are better again.

_**-95: Advertisement-**_

Oh GOD, you just can't stand it when Mello walks into the living room in his skintight booty shorts and tank top and Near follows him a minute later with nothing but one of his infamous pajama tops on—no pants or underwear, just a pajama top; and then you know that you can't just jump their bones right there…false advertisement, if someone were to ask you.

_**-96: In the storm-**_

Near crawls between you and Mello, abandoning his usual spot in your right arm for a safer haven—in between the both of your larger bodies—and you and Mello both have to pretend that you don't feel him quiver or whimper when lightning flashes and thunder booms, because you know that it would embarrass him.

_**-97: Safety first-**_

It's your motto, simply because you couldn't deal with the pain if one of them got hurt—so you do everything from making sure that Mello wears his helmet when he takes his prized motorcycle for a ride to making sure that Near doesn't shatter the glass cup and cut his hand as he insists on doing the dishes.

_**-98: Puzzle-**_

It's late at night, and Mello and Near are asleep on either side of you, and you notice that your arms and legs and locks of brightly-colored hair are all entwined—they all fit together perfectly, just like pieces from one of Near's favorite puzzles.

_**-99: Solitude-**_

As much as you love it, you hate it, so you insist that they be part of your solitude…you sit inside of an abandoned church on the old, rotting, wooden pew, one of their hands in each of yours as silence thickens the air.

_**-100: Relaxation-**_

You're sitting on the couch, Near's head in your lap, his chest shallowly rising and falling as breaths slip through his slightly parted lips and closed eyes allow lashes to caress his cheeks, and Mello's head is on your shoulder, and he's asleep in exactly the same way—you don't even mind that you can't reach the remote, so you have to keep listening to the music that plays at the title screen of the movie you were watching before they fell asleep…you're just glad you're spending that rare moment with them, and you know that nothing will ever feel as good as it does now.

* * *

Haha, you guys have no idea how long this took me…but I wanted to do the 100 themes challenge. Hope you enjoyed it, if only a little. : P

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
